


Every Layer of Perfection

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bunch of friends, Alternate Universe, Announcing feelings for a crush, Cooking, F/M, Feels, Food, Gen, Modern AU, Pictionary, Warm Apple Strudel, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Where a close group of friends reminisce over food and play Pictionary.Today's Ficlet Friday Inspiration: Warm Apple Strudel
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: RFR Ficlet Friday Collection





	Every Layer of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdes/gifts).



\---Rey---

Every Thursday night for as long as Rey can remember, her and her friends would play Pictionary and order out.

The first game they ever played was during their first sleepover at Poe’s house. The Dameron’s, his mom especially, would always bake or be making something in the kitchen, as per the season of course. She was a force to be reckoned with, especially the first time Rey suggested she make her own cookbooks. And because of her interest in it, Rey always got to pick the snacks at said gatherings.

It’s one of her favorite memories, actually.

No one really complained either.

Food was food, but Mrs. Dameron’s food was the best around.

As for the game, well, it was the only thing they had back then. Well, besides Monopoly, a game exactly no one liked, from the start of picking out the pieces, to who got to be the banker, to how money was counted out and don’t even get her started on the way Poe, Ben and Finn would strategically place the real estate. It was a shit show, honestly. And therefore, they don’t bother playing it anymore.

Pictionary was easily the best laugh as far as “board games” went and became a lifelong favorite when they were back in seventh grade. Poe started getting into art and becoming better at drawing than the five of them… that is, until Rose came along and showed him up...but that’s another story for another day.

As for today, Poe claimed he had something way better to theme the night after, “My Mama’s Recipes.”

Our group stared at him while he kept his arms open waiting for his reply.

“Yer Mama’s?” Finn smirked, covering his growing grin with his fist and failing.

“Yeah,” Poe said, clapping his hands now to get the rest of the group on board and totally missing why Ben thought those two words were particularly funny then.

Rey gaped at him.

“Does this mean she’s here?”

“Better,” he answered. “Means I got food and we’re going to play for memory.”

“Nuh, uh. That's not fair,” replies Finn. “You got a good look at them then and therefore are disqualified.”

“No--”

“You don’t even get to play.. That’s what that means,” Finn said, waving his hand back and forth in front of his face.

“Actually,” Ben’s deep, startling voice, boomed as he walked through the door and towards the kitchen with a few large brown boxes showing they were sealed still from the car ride. “No one got a look except his Mom.”

That’s when Poe owned up to it being his Mom’s idea instead.

And oh, what an idea it was.

The pictures though… Those were horrendous. Absolutely awful, even Poe regressed on his own skills leaving so much to be desired but the group had found themselves doubled over in laughter as if they returned to their childlike selves that night. With their bellies full and relatively twisted in knots from the fun this night provided, they finally came up on the last of her delicacies.

Rey’s absolute favorite, his mother’s version of a warm apple strudel. Nothing was like this. Nothing. She had lived off of the prepackaged ones in community college and the sad looking, half iced, pop-tarts she could get her hands on in vending machines between classes. But there was literally nothing like a Dameron Strudel and his mom knew it.

\---Ben---

Ben knew it too. Well, they all did, but not for the same reasons he did. He loved the way Rey lit up when she’d see them, so much so that he’d doodle them all the time. It became a pastime of his, one where he didn’t have to explain what he was doing. Especially not then when he first started.

His strudels were nothing more than ovals with what could be described ever so bluntly by Kaydel as dentures. Soon, he started adding feet to them so that no one knew why the strudel was so important and they could just let it go.

But he couldn't. Never, ever, could he let that go. The way it would bring her every bit of happiness, the way the flaky layers would crumble and a layer of them and dusting of cinnamon would lay right where he wished she’d let his lips lay, even if it were for a second, he’d cherish every moment of it.

And when time was called on this delicious morsel, his drawing had been a damn masterpiece. How on earth was he going to get out of this one?

\---Rey---

“Let’s see ‘em,” Rey offered up hers which was just about where he’d been when he first started only hers had a dusting of cinnamon and her apples actually looked like apples.

“Not bad, Rey,” Poe smirked, “Let’s see it, Finn.”

Kaydel snort-laughed, “It was dessert. Not a burrito!”

“I did not draw a burrito!” he equaled her enthusiasm with a smile, “Who puts dots on a burrito? That’s obviously a dessert…”

“Obviously,” Poe chortles.

Rose, who had been known to snoop around while people put finishing touches on and the time came to a close, swiped Ben’s right out from under his clasped fingers. “Woah! What do we have here?”

Their group ogled at the paper, some naming the character as they knew him, but Rey couldn't see past just how beautiful it was, letting her words of encouragement fly right out of her mouth, “It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Ben swallowed, his cheeks flushed the moment she inhaled. He felt like a moron for responding but now that it was out, he could only go for it now. “Just like desert.”


End file.
